


Are you?

by Ataliaf



Category: One Piece
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, i feel that the general public deserves to know about paulie's trust issues, my friend told me to post this so i did<3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataliaf/pseuds/Ataliaf
Summary: paulie icebarg trust issues after (massive betrayal)
Relationships: Iceburg/Paulie (One Piece)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Are you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwit/gifts).



After, Iceberg will wake up in the middle of the night swearing bullets and shake Paulie awake and say,  
"Hey. Hey. are you?"  
and then Paulie will go   
"I'm not. I'm not. are you?"  
And then Iceberg shakes his head, and together they go back to bed.


End file.
